


Crossdresser

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	Crossdresser

“腰，再抬起来些。”

“对，胯蹭一蹭钢管。”

长发女人穿着性感的短裙，肆意的在舞台上扭动着，不经意间的一个转身，将挂在耳朵上的耳麦摔在了地上，又用高跟鞋狠狠地踩了两脚。

后台的男人听到耳机中一阵尖锐的鸣叫声，不仅皱了皱眉头，随之又笑了笑，冲着对讲机说道

“五分钟后护送她下来，我在停车场等着。”

 

“唔！你他妈，放开我！”

火红色的轿跑在酒吧保安的注视下开出了车库，却没在公路上奔驰多久，就停靠在了路边。

性感的女人此刻正躺倒在驾驶座的座椅上，被迫接受着林在范的暴风亲吻。

“变态！”

林在范被猛的甩了一巴掌，头侧向一边。

那人似乎发觉自己的行为过于冲动，有些别扭的向他道歉。

“喂，你没事吧。”

林在范此刻有些恼火，一手掐住那人的下巴让他和自己对视。

“你有没有想过你打我的后果是什么？”

气氛一瞬间冻结了。

“堂堂朴氏的总裁穿着女装肆意进出夜店热舞，你觉得这头条够劲爆吗？”

“还是晚几日林氏宣布与朴氏停止合作，朴氏宣告破产比较合适呢？”

“林在范！你！”

“我怎么了？朴珍荣，当年你甩了我的时候，有想过我的感受吗？”

“那是我爸...”

“别拿你爸当挡箭牌！当初不是说好有什么困难都一起面对吗？”

朴珍荣低下头，不再看他。

林在范的眼神让他心疼。

 

许久的沉默后，朴珍荣缓缓开了口。

“怎么样...你才能帮我？”

林在范盯着红了眼眶的人，没有说话。

“你让我穿女装我穿了，让我去跳舞我跳了，我还要怎样，你才答应帮我？”

“朴氏是我爸的心血，它不能说倒就倒。”

林在范将人拥入怀中，嘴唇轻轻摩擦着那人的侧脸。

良久朴珍荣挣开他，动作有些匆忙的解自己的衣扣。

“珍荣，你干什么？”

“林在范，我任你睡，只要你帮我周转这次的资金链，你以后有需要都来找我，好不好，我求你了。”

“朴珍荣！别作践你自己！”

“那要怎样你才能帮我！”

他几乎拼劲全身的力气喊出了这句话。

林在范叹了口气。

“珍荣，我会帮你，是因为我爱你，我为难你，让你难堪，是因为我为你不辞而别的五年感到愤怒，我不得已才用这种下作的手段刁难你。”

“如果可以，我们能不能......”

 

回答他的是一个绵长的吻。

朴珍荣双手勾在他的脖子上，双目紧闭着，睫毛上还挂着几滴晶莹的泪珠，他毫无章法的吻着林在范，撬开贝齿与他缠绵。

动作逐渐激烈。

朴珍荣情难的解着林在范的衬衣，随后想伸手去扯掉他的皮带，却被林在范撩起了上衣，咬住了乳头。

“啊...”

男人的头发蹭的他有些痒，但更多的还是胸前的阵阵快感。他感觉自己前面快要渗出水来了。偏偏这时候林在范还不紧不慢的隔着裙子揉搓顶起的小帐篷，引得他呻吟出声。

“在范哥...”

林在范见朴珍荣撒娇有些慌神，他最后一次叫哥还是五年前了，他们分手的前一天。

就在林在范发愣的时间里，朴珍荣一把扯开了他的裤子，释放出了坚挺的肉棒。

林在范看着脸上还化着妆，带着假发穿着超短裙的朴珍荣，恶趣味的尽头一下子就上来了。他不紧不慢的撩起裙子，胯下有的没的隔着内裤顶着他的肉穴。

“荣荣，我们现在像不像霸道总裁和单纯的发廊小妹在车震？”

“你别说了...”

“还是像被包养的学生妹被肆意压在身下，看着又粗又大的肉棒在自己温热的小穴里进进出出？”

朴珍荣实在受不了他，索性一闭眼，将自己的唇再次抵了上去。

林在范也不急，一边和他接吻，一边翻出准备好的润滑液，涂抹在穴口和自己的手上，褪下内裤后开始为他扩张。

直到三根手指搅得朴珍荣在他身下哼哼唧唧的时候，他才换上自己硬的发紫的性器，缓缓的推进。

“啊...”

朴珍荣疼的要命，手指在林在范的背上划出一道又一道触目惊心的红痕。

“很疼？”

“嗯...”

见他皱着眉，头上生出细细的汗珠。林在范为他抚平眉眼，一狠心整根插了进去。

“啊！”

撑起上半身，一口咬在林在范的肩上。

“别，别动。”

修长的假发垂在林在范胸前，蹭的他一股股的热流向小腹涌去。朴珍荣感受得到自己体内的东西正在一点一点的涨大，但是男人还是耐着性子没有动作，让他慢慢适应。

“可以动了吗？”

直到林在范沙哑布满情欲的声音在耳边响起时，他才点了点头。

他并没有很舒服。

可能是因为空间太过拥挤，朴珍荣双脚  
撑在方向盘两侧，大腿内侧紧紧夹住林在范的腰身，硬热的性器在肉穴里进进出出，他却丝毫感受不到快感，相反只有撕裂一般的疼痛。

林在范倒完全不同，脑子里一股劲想着五年前就应该让朴珍荣试着穿穿女装，跳段脱衣舞什么的培养小情趣，大学的时候正是风华正茂，每晚都规规矩矩的躺在床上做爱未免也太没有情趣了。想着想着思绪就飘回了五年前，两人对性的认识也都是从对方身上摄取的，这么一想这五年内朴珍荣有没有跟其他人做爱，他可就不知道了。

林在范越想越生气，身下的动作不自觉的提了速。

朴珍荣感觉姿势有些不适，于是撑起上身坐了起来，不料却扯到了下面，一阵酥麻的感觉蔓延全身，身子一软婉转的呻吟声就从口而出，林在范一把捞住了他。

“敏感点还在这呢？我不在的这几年有人进来过吗？”

朴珍荣感到有些羞耻，咬住下唇没有说话。

“有人进来过，顶你的这里吗？”

林在范有些烦躁，又耐着性子问了一遍，身下的动作却不减，狠狠地操弄这那块软肉。

“没...啊。”

“叩叩叩。”

不合时宜的，车窗被敲响了。

朴珍荣一惊，猛的拽住林在范的胳膊，让他别再给我动。但那男人看他一脸窘迫，硬是要捉弄他一番，他将车窗降下，留出一条缝隙。

“您好先生，这里不能停车。”

“知道了。”

林在范将车窗升了上去。

“等一下先生，您现在是否能将车移开？”

林在范索性将车窗全部降下，朴珍荣一惊，将头埋在他胸前，幸好裙摆严严实实的遮挡住两人紧密结合的下体，不然他这辈子都抬不起头了。不自觉的，肉穴在一阵阵的收缩。

“如你所见警官先生，我们在做爱，能不能等我们完事以后再移开？”

警察被衣衫不整的两人吓得不轻，识相的走远了。

“你什么时候变得这么流氓了。”

“对你，一直都是。”

林在范重新开始耸动腰身，朴珍荣也不再克制，叫床声一声盖过一声，林在范重重的顶在他的敏感点，快而有力，顶的他说不出一句完整的话。

“你知道，这五年，我有多想你吗？”

“大学毕业后我在各个城市各个国家跑遍了，都找不到你。”

“直到上次朴氏的发布会，我看到你，恨不得把你压在身下操哭你。”

“还记得我们大学的时候在那间不到一百平米的出租屋里，每晚都做到天亮，做到你哭着喊我老公，哭着主动坐在我身上晃动，我才会放过你。”

林在范掀起朴珍荣的裙摆，牵住他的手，慢慢的向下身，两人结合的地方抚摸。性器快速的在肉穴间进出，朴珍荣触电般的缩回了手，眼角一滴一滴的眼泪往下流，满面潮红的呻吟着，林在范看红了眼。  
“不会了。”

朴珍荣缴械后，内壁的嫩肉一个劲的紧缩，林在范最终重重顶了几下，一声闷哼射进了深处，滚烫的精液激的让朴珍荣抖了抖，林在范使坏的按着他的小腹，浊液从两人交合的侧壁流了出来。

狭窄的车厢内只剩下了两人粗重的喘息声。

朴珍荣脸上的潮红还未褪去，身子也微微泛着粉红色。

林在范退出后为他简单清理着身子，过了许久，朴珍荣支起上身，张开怀抱抱住了他。

“这次，我会一直陪着你。”

 

END


End file.
